Born on tour
by Flutebandgeek
Summary: A Logan mpreg. Logan and the guys go on tour but they are in for a big surprise at one of the venues when Logan starts having these cramps. He will be in for a bigger surprise in the delivery room
1. Chapter 1

**What up with Logan stomach**

Logan Mitchell was admiring himself in the mirror one day and he couldn't figure out why his stomach was so big all of a sudden

"I think I need to cut down on the late night eating that's for sure, and work out more than I should" he says as he lowers his shirt

"Logan, Gustavo wants to see us" James says sticking his head into the bathroom

"I'll be there in a minute" Logan says as he puts on a more comfortable shirt to hide his tummy

(Rocque records)

"Dogs I have called you hear today to announce another tour" Gustavo tells them

"Really another tour" Kendall says whining

"Yes another tour and we have three weeks to prepare for it, so I suggest you guys hit the gym. Logan I want you to go on a strict diet to lose the weight" Gustavo says yelling at him

"Yes Gustavo" the guys says as they leave

Loan didn't feel like working out he went back to the crib cause he felt tired

"I hope my stomach goes down before tour starts" he says as he lies down in his bed and goes straight to sleep

He was woken up a few minutes later by what he felt was a bunch of butterflies in his stomach

"Something is definitely not right here" he says as he puts his hand to where the fluttering was

Logan decides to go for a walk to help him sleep. While he was out he was drawn to a baby boutique store, and he saw the two cutest outfits there was, so he decides to purchase them

"Something is definitely wrong with this picture" he says as he continues on his long walk to help his stomach go down in time for tour

(An hour later)

"All this walking made me hungry" he says as he goes into the ice cream store

He orders the biggest thing on the menu, and he had it gone in no time

"I better start heading back to the palmwoods with my purchases" he says as he gets up and starts walking back to the palm woods with the bags that he had of baby girls clothes

(Palmwoods)

Everyone was sound asleep when Logan came into the apartment, so he tip toes to the bedroom that he shared with Kendall

"Logan you're just getting in?" Kendall asks him

"Yeah I went for a long walk, and along the way I picked up these cute baby girls clothes" Logan says as he gets the clothes out to show Kendall what he bought

"Those are really cute Loges" Kendall says to him

"I know they are we might as well go to bed since we have rehearsal in the morning" Logan says as he puts the clothes away

(Next day)

Everyone was up and moving about except for Logan who was fast asleep in his bed

"Come on Loges we got to get to the studio, so we can prepare for our tour" James says as he comes in to wake Logan up

James noticed Logan's stomach move, and he shut his eyes and shook his head

"Okay I'm up I'm up" Logan says as he gets up to use the bathroom and get ready for the day

After Logan had some breakfast the guys headed for the studio

"Logan I thought I told you to go to the gym to lose weight" Gustavo says when he sees Logan with his belly leading the way

"I didn't feel like going to the gym, so instead I decided to go for a walk to lose it" Logan says when he felt that fluttering return once again to his stomach area

"Kelly take Logan to the doctor's to see what is going on with him" Gustavo says to her

Kelly and Logan head to see Doc Hollywood to see what was going on with Logan

(Doc Hollywood office)

Logan was sitting in the waiting room waiting to be seen by Doc Hollywood to see what was causing his stomach to look the way it does

"Logan has you felt any other weird things happening to you before we came here?" Kelly asks him

"No, not really just a little nausea here and there" he says when that fluttering came back again

"Logan come on back and we will see what is going on with you" Doc Holly wood calls to him

Logan gets up and starts walking into the exam room with Kelly

"Lay down and we will see what is going on with you" Doc Hollywood tells Logan

Logan lays down and lifts up his shirt to expose his belly. Doc Hollywood starts examining Logan to see what is causing him to gain that much weight

"Everything looks fine to me, so you can be on your way Logan" Doc Hollywood tells him

"Are you sure I have seen his stomach move?" Kelly asks Doc Hollywood

"I'm sure" Doc Hollywood says as Kelly and Logan leave to go back to rehearsal

Logan couldn't dance as much cause his stomach was getting in the way, and he had to keep taking a break cause dancing wore him out

(2j)

Kendall was carrying Logan bridal style cause he fell asleep on the way home from the studio

"I hope whatever it is goes away soon" James says as he covers Logan up

"Me too I hate to see Logan like this" Carlos says as he gives Logan his favorite stuffed animal that he sleeps with

The other three went down to play video games until bedtime

(Next day)

"Morning Loges you're up early" Kendall says when he sees his friend eating a huge breakfast

"Yeah I woke up at six with a really big appetite, so I decided to make breakfast for everyone" Logan says happily

"That's good I hope you have water for rehearsal cause Gustavo is going to work us like dogs" Kendall says as he fills up his plate

"Don't worry I do I ran down to the convenient store and got plenty of water for me" Logan says

"Next week we got to pack for the tour, so what are you taking?" Kendall asks Logan

"Everything plus something is telling me to bring the outfits that I bought" Logan tells him

**Review**


	2. Tour starts

**Tour starts**

"James, why are you taking all your hair care products?" Logan asks as he dips all kinds of fruit in chocolate

"Cause you never know when I'm going to meet a pretty girl and I want to look my best" he says going back to his room to get more suitcases

"Thank goodness I'm sharing a bus with Kendall" Logan says as he goes for the whipped cream

"Logan are you even packed for the tour?" Mrs. Knight asks him

"Yes mama knight my bags are packed and ready to go on the bus, so we can head to our first venue" Logan says as he squirts more whipped cream down his throat

"You better go get them cause the bus will be here any minute" she tells him

Logan goes and gets the suitcases that he packed for himself

"Logan that's more than any of us combine" Kendall says as he returns with a few things that Logan told him to get

"I know" Logan says playfully

It took a couple of trips for the boys to load their luggage on the tour bus. Once their luggage was loaded up they headed to their first venue where they were going to perform at

(Venue)

"Dogs get on stage we have time for a quick run through before your fans" Gustavo tells them

The boys hurry up and get on stage just in time for a quick rehearsal. Logan didn't feel like rehearsing at the moment he wanted to go somewhere and lie down before the big concert. That way he was fully rested for the performance

"Can someone bring Logan out for vocals?" Gustavo yells at the three that were on stage

Kendall of course goes back to get Logan who was sound asleep with his blanket and stuffed animal

"I'm not waking him" Kendall says coming from backstage

"I'll go then" James says as he goes back to wake up Logan

James takes a water soaker to wake him up and it works

"James what in the world" Logan says when James squirts him with water

"Gustavo wants us out there for vocal warm up" James tells him

Logan follows behind James to the stage. After vocal warm up Logan went in search of food again cause he was hungry and he wanted something to eat. As he was eating he felt something or something's kick him from the inside

"Hello there" he says looking down at his belly that was ever growing

He puts his hand there to see if he feels anything and he does. It hits him what's been going on with his body these last few days. He decides to keep it a secret from the others. Plus he wants to make sure that was causing all the fluttering in his stomach the whole time, and not something else

"Okay, okay I'll go sit down" he tells his stomach

Once he sat down the fluttering stopped as well as the kicking

"Logan what are you doing?" Carlos asks him

"Just sitting down taking a load off is all" Logan says as he puts his feet up on the couch and enjoys his snack that he was munching on

"Oh you better be ready to go on" Carlos says as he leaves

"Don't worry I will be" Logan says as he finishes his snack and decides to take a small nap

(Two hours later)

Logan woke refreshed and ready to go

"Ah there you are Logan are you ready to perform for our fans?" James asks him

"Of course I am don't be silly James" Logan says as he goes back and gets ready for the show

Logan noticed that his jeans were kind of tight around his tummy area, so he decides to sneak out and get stretch pants before the concert starts

"Logan, why aren't you wearing your jeans?" Kendall asks him

"They fitted kind of tight, so I went out and got some stretched pants to wear when we go on stage is all" Logan says snappy

Kendall knew to leave Logan alone when he got moody

Logan was having a blast at the first venue and couldn't wait to see their fans at the next venue

"Man that was insane" he says as he gets on the tour bus that the boys had

"Yeah it was" Kendall says following him

"I can't wait till we see the rest of our fans at the next venue" James says as he sits in the lounge area

Carlos of course grabs a corn dog cause that performing made him hungry

"Logan are you feeling okay you don't look so good man" James says when Logan grabs his stomach

"Yes it's just a cramp in my stomach area is all" Logan says as he goes and gets ready for bed

During the night the cramps started to get worse

"Logan are you sure you're okay?" James asks when he hears Logan moan again

Logan shakes his head no

"Tell me what's wrong" James says as he wakes Carlos up, so they could head for the hospital

"It's my stomach" Logan says as he breathes through the pain

"Is it your appendix?" Kendall asks when he hears Logan moan

"It could be" Logan says stilling holding his stomach

"We are going to the hospital and I don't mean maybe" James says telling Carlos to tell the driver to head for the nearest hospital

(Hospital)

"Can you make it in Logan?" Kendall asks his friend

Logan gives a little nod

Here I got him a wheelchair" Carlos says positioning the wheelchair by the door of the bus

Kendall and James helped Logan into the wheelchair and into the hospital to get him registered to see what was going on with him

"Where is the bloody doctor" Logan says from his hospital bed

"He'll be soon here Loges just give them time" James says as he tries to keep Logan calm as can be

Soon the doctor comes in and starts examining Logan

"Mr. Mitchell I am going to have you go down for an ultrasound to find out what is going on with you" the doctor tells him

The guys go with Logan and are shocked to hear what the ultrasound showed

**Review**

**Next Chapter: We see what the ultrasound shows send in baby girl names as well**


	3. Logan is what

**Logan is what**

Logan was immediately taken to the ultrasound room to see what was causing his discomfort

"Lift up your hospital gown for me please Mr. Mitchell" the tech says to him

Logan lifts up his hospital gown, and the tech puts some gel on his stomach. Soon a thumping sound could be heard in the room

"It appears you are pregnant Mr. Mitchell, and by the look of things you are having twins" the tech says to him

"That's impossible Logan is a guy and guys can't have babies" James says a little angry

The tech shows the guys the two sacs that were holding the two babies

"Anything else?" Logan asks her

"It appears these two cities want to make their appearance, so you are also in labor Mr. Mitchell" the tech tells Logan

Logan couldn't believe he was pregnant and in labor with twins

"Can you at least see what they are?" He asks the tech

"It appears you are going to have two adorable daughters which will be identical" the tech tells him

"James, Carlos I brought the baby clothes that I bought with me can you guys go out and get them?" He asks them

James and Carlos head out to the bus to get the suitcase. While Kendall goes up with Logan

(Logan's room)

"Loges did you know that you were pregnant?" Kendall asks him

"No I thought I had a stomach virus, but when I felt that fluttering in my stomach I knew that had to be the girls moving in there" Logan says rubbing his belly

"Have you come up with names for them?" Kendall asks as he got Logan comfortable

"Yeah I was think of Alexis for one of them, and Brianna for the other one" Logan says as the nurse hooks up the fetal monitor to his stomach, so they could monitor the heartbeats and the contractions that Logan was having

"Those sound like good names Loges" Kendall says as he goes and fetches Logan some ice chips to munch on

"Logan we just talked to Gustavo and he wants us back on the bus now" Carlos says coming into the room

"Not right now I am in labor and going to have my girls" Logan says a bit ticked off

"Kelly told us she will take care of it, so you can labor and have your girls, so we can go back on tour" James says bringing in the suitcase that Logan wanted

Logan squeezed James hand whenever he was hit with a contraction

"Not too much longer Loges you will be able to hold your princesses in your arms and to your hearts content" James says reassuring him

"Why does labor have to be a marathon?" Logan asks after the contraction was over

"That's a question I don't even want to know" James says as Kendall comes back in the room with the ice chips

James and Carlos decided to wait in the waiting room to hear about the birth

"Alexis and Brianna will have one great mommy to care for them" Kendall says as the doctor comes in to check Logan

"I know they will" Logan says as he has an ice chip to munch on

Soon a tech comes into the room to check to see if the girls are head down or feet first for delivery

"It looks like both of these cutie pies are head down for delivery" the tech tells him

Logan knew that Alexis and Brianna were cutie pies from the get go. The tech leaves the machine in the room just in case Logan wanted to look at his girls once again before he brings them into the world

(Later)

"Well Mr. Mitchell you are five centimeters this is when pain medicine can be given" the doctor says after checking him

"I'd rather wait a while and hold off for as long as I can with the drugs" he says keeping calm as can be

The doctor leaves the room after

"I'm taking James and Carlos to the bus cause it look like we will be here a while" Kendall says leaving the room

Logan decides to get some sleep cause Alexis and Brianna were tolerating the labor process like real troopers

(Next morning)

Logan was still at five centimeters, and he wanted the girls out

"Maybe you labor stalled Loges and they don't want to come out" Carlos says as he comes into the room

"That's impossible" Logan says as he was hit with a contraction

"Easy buddy" James says as he comforts him and helps him through his labor

"Man these contractions hurt" Logan says after the contraction was over

"Would you want something for the pain?" Kendall's asks him

Logan nods

"Okay I'll see about getting something to take the edge off" Kendall says leaving the room to see about pain medicine for Logan

Logan was at seven centimeters, so he was able to get the pain medicine before he went into the delivery room

"That definitely helped" Logan says as he still hears the hearts beating

"We can tell" Kendall, James and Carlos says before the contractions made Logan evil

Logan picked out a hat and blanket for the girls to have on after they were born

"Loges I'm pretty sure they will look cute having a headband on their head instead of a hat" James tells him

"You're right James" Logan says as he gets a dark blue headband out and a dark purple one out for the girls

Logan was looking at outfits for the girls to wear when they got released from the hospital while he labored

(Thirty minutes later)

"Well you are at eight centimeters now Mr. Mitchell, so it won't be too much longer" the doctor says after he checked Logan

"How long have I been labor?" Logan ask the guys

"Fifteen hours Loges" Carlos says looking at the clock and the chart that was by Logan bed

"Ugh this won't end" Logan says holding his stomach

"Try to picture what they might look like when they come out" Carlos tells him

Logan closes his eyes and pictures what each twin looks like. He sees that both girls have his raven hair and chocolate eyes and laid back and very loving little babies

**Review**

**Next Chapter: The birth of Alexis and Brianna **


	4. Alexis & Brianna are born

**Alexis & Brianna are born**

"You are at nine centimeters right now Mr. Mitchell, so you will be delivering within the hour" the doctor says after he checked Logan

"You are getting closer to having your girls in your arms" Kendall says as the nurses come to take Logan to the delivery room

"Yeah I guess I am" Logan says rubbing his belly

"Is anyone coming with you into the delivery room Mr. Mitchell?" The nurse asks him

"No I'll be in there by myself" he says as the nurse brings in a gurney for him to lie on

"You have to have someone in there with you, or a nurse will be in there while you give birth" the nurse tells him

"Kendall will you accompany me into the delivery room, so I'm not lonely?" Logan asks him

"Sure Loges I will be there every step of the way" Kendall says as Logan was place on the gurney to go to the delivery room

The boys walk with him down to the delivery room, and when Logan was going to go into the delivery room. Carlos and James were going to wait in the waiting room

"Wait here Mr. Mitchell there is already a delivery in progress, so you are going to have to wait" the nurse tells him

Logan nods

"This is it Loges you nervous?" James asks him

"Of course I am I'm scared out of my mind" Logan says to him

"Here Mr. Knight put these on" the nurse says giving him some scrubs

Kendall puts the scrubs on before Logan had to go in the delivery room

"Okay Mr. Mitchell we're ready for you now" the nurse says to him

Logan nods as they move him into the delivery room. Kendall follows

"Okay we are going to put your legs in the stir ups for delivery" the nurse tells Logan

Once Logan's legs were in the stir-ups his legs were covered to protect his dignity

"Well Mr. Mitchell you are fully dilated are you ready to push?" The doctor asked him

Logan nods

"On three give me a good push" the doctor says positioning himself between Logan's leg

As Logan pushed he squeezed Kendall's hand really tight

"Good I can see the head come on Logan" the doctor told Logan

Logan kept pushing and squeezing Kendall's hand until the head was out

"Okay rest for a bit Mr. Mitchell while I clean the mouth and nose and check to make sure the cord isn't around the baby neck" the doctor tells him

"You are doing great Loges I am proud of you" Kendall tells him as Logan pants

"Okay Mr. Mitchell three strong pushes and the first baby will be here" the doctor tells him

Logan went back to pushing and squeezing Kendall's hand really tight. Logan cried out in pain when the shoulder's started to pass through

"It hurts too much" he says as he continues to push little Alexis Mitchell into the world

It is almost over Logan and you will be able to see little Alexis" Kendall tells him as Logan continues to push with all his might

"It's a girl" the doctor says placing little Alexis on Logan

"It's okay sweetie" Logan says as he calms Alexis cries and continues to dry her off

Logan sees that Alexis has his hair and his dimples

"Would you like to do the cord?" the doctor asks Kendall

Kendall cuts little Alexis's umbilical cord

"It's okay sweetie" he says as he continues to calm her down

Alexis was the loudest one so far

"I'm right here princess" he tells her

Soon Alexis opens her eyes and Logan sees that Alexis has his chocolate eyes

"Hey Alexis Mitchell I'm your mommy" he says when she settled down and snuggled on Logan's chest and started to suck on her fingers

"She really is adorable Logan" Kendall says as he puts the dark blue headband on Alexis

"I know she is" Logan says as he cuddles Alexis close to him

Logan couldn't hold Alexis long cause she had to be weighed and measured. She wasn't taken very far to have Logan to have a panic attack

"Little Alexis here weighs eight pounds and 6 ounces and is nineteen inches long" the nurse tells Logan

"It seems that the second baby is ready to make her appearance just like before Logan good strong pushes and you will have the second baby in no time" the doctor says repositioning himself

Logan pushed for what felt like hours and Brianna still didn't come out

"Is she stuck?" Logan asks panting

"You will just have to push harder Mr. Mitchell" the doctor tells him

Logan continued to push with everything he had and Brianna still wasn't coming out

"If I don't see her with the hour we will have to go with a C-section to get her out" the doctor tells Logan

Logan was really pushing now, and that got Brianna to move a little bit, but not much

"It seems that this one is being stubborn, so I guess we have to go with a C-section to get her out" the doctor says getting up to rescrub while the nurses prepare Logan for the C-section

"I'm going to tell James and Carlos that Alexis is here" Kendall says leaving Logan

Logan nods

They had to re-numb Logan, so he wouldn't feel anything

"James and Carlos can't wait to see Alexis" Kendall says taking a sit next to Logan

"I can't wait to see Brianna" Logan says as the doctor cuts the C-section

"You will feel some tugging Logan as we get Brianna" the doctor says to him

"I understand" Logan says

The doctor was right Logan could feel as they grabbed Brianna

"Here she is" the doctor says holding Brianna over the sheet, so Logan could see her

"Hi Brianna darling" Logan says as Brianna still cries from being ripped from her home

As the doctor sewed Logan up he could still hear Brianna's cries as she was cleaned up and checked over

"Brianna here weighs nine pounds and 6 ounces and is nineteen inches long" the nurse says as she measures Brianna

"She has to be the chubette" Kendal says with a smile

"Now to find out who their daddy is" Logan says as he drifts off to sleep

Kendall decides to go over and see the twins and he is shocked that they have his nose

(Much later)

"Two little girls missed their mommy" a nurse says coming in with Alexis and Brianna

"Come here my sweet adorable girls" he says accepting them from the nurse

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Gustavo and Kelly see the twins**


	5. Gustavo & Kelly see the twins

**Gustavo & Kelly see the twins**

After the twins were delivered Kendall, James, and Carlos went to the venue to explain everything

"Guys where's Logan?" Kelly asks them

"Logan is a mommy" Carlos says happily

"What Carlos was trying to say was Logan had twin girls named Alexis and Brianna, and he is in the hospital recovering from the births" James tells him

"This I got to see for myself" Gustavo says leaving

(Hospital)

"Alexis and Brianna I will be the best mommy in the world you can count on it" Logan says as he rocks the twins in his arms

Soon both girls started to get fussy

"I think it's time for your first meal my sweet angels" he says as he puts one of the twins in the bassinet, so he could feed the other one

After both girls were fed, burped and changed Logan held them in his arms once more

"Hey Logan mind if we come in?" Gustavo asks him

"Sure not at all" Logan says as he continues to rock his twins in his arms

Gustavo and Kelly had to wash their hands if they were going to hold one of the twins. Kelly got the girls each a small stuffed animal

"Would you guys like to hold one of them?" Logan asks his boss

"No I just came to see the babies for myself is all, and to see if they are really yours" Gustavo says to Logan

"Can I hold one?" Kelly asks Logan

"Sure Kelly" Logan says giving her Brianna since Alexis wanted to be held by mommy at the moment

"She is so adorable she looks like you" Kelly says as she rocks Brianna who was snoozing softly

"Yeah she does" Logan says as he rocks Alexis back to sleep cause she was really fussy

Gustavo and Kelly only stood for ten minutes before heading back to the venue

"I hope the three of us are release soon cause right now mommy doesn't like being in the hospital" Logan says as he continues to rock the twins gently in his arms

The twins were sleeping peacefully and weren't paying much attention

"What am I saying you guys are only four hours old, and don't understand what I said" he says looking down at the girls

Logan puts the girls in their bassinets, so he could get some sleep cause he was tired

(Later)

"He's asleep" James says when he sees Logan fast asleep in his hospital bed

"What do you expect he gave birth over four hours ago, and he is probably exhausted from the births" James says as they enter the room with balloons and gifts for Logan and the girls

Alexis wakes up from her slumber

"What's wrong Lexi?" Logan asks as he gets out to hold her

"Hey Logan" James says to him

"Hey guys I didn't hear you guys come in" Logan says as he sits in the rocking chair to rock Alexis and feed her

"You were asleep, so we didn't want to wake you" Carlos tells him

"Anyway tell us who the girls daddy is" James tells Logan

"Alexis and Brianna father is Kendall even though they resemble me more then him" Logan says with a chuckle

"Logan I don't want no part of these girls lives at all. We just had a fling after Jo left for New Zealand and I want to leave it at that" Kendall says leaving the room

That made Logan upset, so James and Carlos decided to take the girls, so Logan has some alone time

"Girls don't worry you guys weren't a mistake more like surprised guests, and mommy loves you both with all her heart" James tells the girls as him and Carlos try to get them to settle down

After the girls were settled down James and Carlos took them back to Logan's room

"Loges two little girls want their mommy, and I don't want you to say anything about giving them up" James says as him and Carlos come back with the two girls who were wide awake

"No matter what happens these two are my world, and I will still have my relationship with Camille since Kendall doesn't want no part of this picture" Logan says accepting his girls back cause those girls are his world

"When we get you the day after tomorrow you will have the greatest surprise of your life waiting for you" James says as him and Carlos leave

"What are we doing for Logan?" Carlos asks as they walk

"Giving Logan his own tour bus and bringing Camille on board" James says as they board the elevator to go back to the tour buses

"Hey Logan" Mama Knight says coming in to see him

"Hey" he says as he changes Brianna cause she had a stinky

"I came to see the newest members of the family" she says brining in gifts for Logan

"Thanks mama Knight I appreciate this I do" he says as he gets a little emotional as he continues to change Brianna

"Logan it's okay you will have me, James, Carlos, and Camille helping you with the twins cause they are adorable" she says as she admires the girls who were looking around

"I wish Kendall didn't have to mean about it" Logan says as he completely loses it

Mama Knight pulls him in for a hug to make him feel better

"Sweetie it's going to be okay right now your body is going through all these changes at once, and right now you are so confused and you don't know what to do" she says as she hugs him tight

"I just wished I never got pregnant at all and with twins" he says as he cries

"Oh sweetie don't say that cause Alexis and Brianna need you more than ever cause you are their mommy, and you love them with all your heart" she tells him

Logan realizes that Alexis loved him from the moment that she opened her eyes and looked at him, and Brianna is the same way

"You're right mama Knight I'm their mom and I'm going to love them for the rest of my life" he says as he picks up Alexis cause she started to fuss

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Logan gets released and the tour continues **


	6. Logan gets release

**Logan gets release **

Logan was so glad to be getting released from the hospital, and be taking the twins with him

"There we go my pretty girls all ready to go back on tour with mommy" he says as he finishes dressing the twins after they came back from the nursery

Alexis and Brianna just let out a yawn and a stretch

"Don't do anything cute while I'm gone" he tells them before he goes into the bathroom to change into some comfortable clothes, so he could go back on tour with the rest of the guys

While he was in the bathroom Alexis and Brianna let out a cry

"What's wrong my two adorable girls?" He asks coming out of the bathroom when he heard them cry

Logan picks up his girls to comfort then

"It's okay mommy is right here" he says as he takes them over to the rocking chair to rock

Alexis and Brianna settle back down and snuggle into mommy's strong arms

"There we go all better huh?" He asks as he puts them in their bassinets, so he could finish changing into his street clothes

Logan quickly finishes just in case the twins start screaming once again

"Now to finish getting you guys ready to go" he says as he puts the colorful socks on their feet, so their feet don't get chilly

"Hey Logan you ready to go?" James asks coming into his room with the car seats for the girls

"Ready as I'll ever be" Logan says as he puts the cute shoes that James got for the girls to wear when they were released from the hospital

Logan finishes up packing everything else in his suitcase and the diaper bag that he received when the girls were born

"Carlos got portable bassinets for the girls to sleep in when they are on the bus" James says as he takes the gifts downstairs to the new bus that Logan will be on for the rest of the tour

"That will me good that way I don't have to go far when they cry out for momma" Logan says as he starts putting the twins in their car seats, so he could go back on tour with the rest of the band

"After you get release we are going to be on the road a little bit cause the next venue is a couple of hours away" James says when a nurse comes in with a wheelchair to take Logan out of the hospital

"That's fine that gives me some time to get these girls on somewhat of a schedule for now" Logan says as he gets into the wheelchair

"Which baby would you like to hold Mr. Mitchell?" The nurse asks him

Logan had to think cause he didn't want the other one to be jealous cause one was riding with mommy. While the other one went with Uncle James

"I'll take little Brianna" he tells her

The nurse hands him Brianna who was sleeping in her car seat

"You Alexis you get to come with me" James tells her as he picks up her carrier

Alexis didn't stir at all

"Let's go" James says as he leads the way

Logan's room was way back, so no one knew he was there. As he passed the nursery the lone little baby that was in there caught his attention

"Why isn't that baby with it's mother?" Logan asks the nurse

The nurse kept quiet

"Can I see it?" Logan asks the nurse

The nurse goes and gets the baby from the bassinet

"Aren't you the cutest little baby that I have seen" he says as he holds the baby

"Is it a boy or a girl?" He asks the nurse

"It's a girl" the nurse tells him

"Is there anything wrong with her?" Logan asks the nurse

"The mother didn't want her, so she is going to be up for adoption" the nurse tells him

"Well she has found her new family cause I'm going to take her" Logan says looking down at the day old baby girl

Logan had to sign some forms, and she was his

"What's her name Logan?" James asks him

"Karely, Karely Mitchell" Logan says as they continue to go to the tour bus

"Hey Karely welcome to the big time rush family" James tells the baby girl that was looking around

They reach the tour bus a short time later, and Logan was shocked to see Camille on the bus

"Camille what are you doing here?" He asks her

"Once I heard you had the babies I knew you needed help, so me and you can be a family even though they are Kendall's kids" she tells him as she helps get the babies settled on the bus

"I'm glad you are here with me" he says as he lays Karely down in one of the bassinets

"Me too" Camille says as she starts unpacking the diaper bag

"Where are we sleeping?" He asks when he didn't see the bunk beds

"Gustavo gave us a bus that has a big bed, so we can do it" she says looking at him

"I'm glad we have our own home on wheels" he says as he heads to the master

Camille starts getting the bus organized after they left the hospital since all three girls were sleeping like little lambs. Logan was surprised to see a changing table stocked with everything needed, and the bassinets were at the end of the bed

"Carlos really outdid himself" Logan says as he starts to unpack

After Logan unpacked he decided to help Camille make the bottles, so they were ready when Alexis, Brianna and Karely woke up from their slumber

"I see this bus is baby proofed already" he says as they relax after they made the bottles

"Yeah Gustavo, Kelly, James and Carlos gave you the swings, a bumper pillow, toys, stuffed animals, paci's, bottles, a stroller, car seats and anything else you might need" Camille says as she sits on the couch and relaxes while the babies sleep still

"It's kind of romantic just the two of us having our own place for a while" Logan says as he sits down and cuddles Camille close to him

"Alexia and Brianna are adorable" she tells him

Logan couldn't help, but smile

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Tour continues with the babies**


	7. Tour continues with the babies

**Tour continues with the babies**

"There we go all dry little Karley Mitchell" Logan says after he changed her

Karley looked up at Logan after he put her diaper cover on her

"What Karley do you want daddy to hold you huh pretty girl?" He asks looking down at her

She looks up at him with the look "Yes daddy I want you to hold me"

"Okay I'll hold you" he says picking her up and taking her to where her sisters were

Each of the babies had a different personality. Alexis wanted to be held by mommy all the time, Brianna was the happy baby always smiling, and Karley was the laid back one of the girls.

"Where are we headed to now?" Camille asks Logan

"Arizona" Logan says putting Karley down next to Brianna

"Ewwww Logan your shirt looks all gross" she says when she saw the stains on his shirt

"Oh no I'm lactating" he says as he grabs the breast pump, so the milk won't spill on the floor

"Is that a good sign?" She asks him

"Yes and no" he says from the master

"Why yes and no?" She asks him

"Yes the girls can get nutrients from me and no on all sorts of levels" he says as he continues to pump

"Oh you better hurry up cause Alexis has that hungry look in her eyes" Camille tells him

"Just bring her in here and I'll nurse her" he says from the master

Camille brings in little Alexis, so Logan could nurse her

"You were able to make this much milk" Camille says when she sees the full bottle

"Yeah I'm still going yet" he says as Alexis hooks on and nurses

"How is she doing?" Camille asks as she takes the bottles to the kitchen

"She is doing good, and I might supplement with formula" he says as Alexis still nurses

(Later)

"I think we're here" Camille says looking out the window

"Okay little Karley are you done with your meal?" He asks when she pulled away

She looks up at him with her big blue eyes

"I take it you are" he says as he sits her up to burp her on his lap

Karley let out a good burp

"Good girl" he says as he lays her down to change her

At each pit stop Logan was going to empty the diaper pail cause after all they were his girls.

"Hey Logan how was the girls first bus ride?" James asks when Logan came off with Alexis

"It was good plus I found out I could nurse them which is surprising" Logan says as he empty's the trash

"What's Camille going to do on the tour?' Carlos asks him

"Going to watch the babies while I perform with you guys" he says as he rocks Alexis in his arms

"Alexis looks so cute" James says as he tickles the baby girl's belly causing her to smile

"Where are you going to do with Alexis?" Carlos asks him

"I'm going to hold her for now since we are just doing sound check" he says as they make their way to the stage

"Kendall come over here and see your daughter" James says yelling at him

"I don't want to see that horrible creature that Logan has in his arms" Kendall says as he tunes his guitar

That made Logan cry

"You know what guys I think I'm going to pack my things and go live in Minnesota with my girls" Logan says running back to the bus

"Logan wait up" James says running after his friend

"Kendall what did you do" Gustavo says yelling at him

"He called Alexis a horrible creature" Carlos says to him

"Kendall go fix this" Gustavo says yelling at him

Kendall heads to Logan's and Camille's bus, but instead he heads for the bus that him, James and Carlos shared

(Logan's bus)

"Logan open up, so we can talk to you" Carlos says knocking on the door

"No I don't want to see any of you cause I'm longer a part of this band any more" Logan says between sobs

Kelly came over to see the girls cause she got them something

"Logan can I come in to see the girls cause I have something for them" she says knocking

"Sure come on in Kelly" he says letting her in

James and Carlos snuck in behind her

"Logan, who is this third little cutie pie?" Kelly asks him

"Say hello to little Karley Mitchell" he says picking up Karley, so Kelly could hold her

"Karley you are as cute as a button yes you are, yes you are" Kelly says fussing over the baby

"I thought Kendall supposed to be here and not Kelly, James, and Carlos" Gustavo says coming on the bus

"I brought Logan something" Kelly says as she holds Karley

"Ahh who is this little sweetie pie?" Gustavo asks when he saw the baby that Kelly had

"Karley, Karley Mitchell" Logan says as he folds the burps cloths that Camille washed

"I'm taking a baby break" Gustavo says as he sits down with little Karley

"Us too" James and Carlos say picking up the twins

"Thanks guys I'm going to catch some shut eye before the show" Logan says heading for the beds

James and Carlos took the twins while Gustavo takes Karley out for a walk

(The show)

"Okay you three be good for Auntie Camille while mommy is doing her thing" Logan tells the babies

"Logie they will sleep through the whole show, and when you get done they probably want to be fed" Camille says as she finishes changing Karley into her jammies

"I know they will" he says as he goes on stage with James and Carlos

Logan was having a blast interacting with the fans, and was trying not to lactate on them

"That's the Logie we all know and love" James says when he sees Logan smiling again

"I am having a blast, but I miss my girls" Logan says as he gets teary eyed

"You can bring them out for Worldwide, and Kendall can get his own girl" James tells him

**Review**

**Next Chapter: More tour fun with the babies **


	8. More tour fun with the babies

**More tour fun with the babies**

"It seems the girls are having fun" Camille says as she comes out with Brianna

"Yeah it seems they don't want to miss a thing" Logan says as he holds Alexis

All three girls slept through the night which shocked Logan and Camille

"I'm glad the girls are starting to be up more during the day" he says as he rocks Alexis cause according to her she wasn't getting any attention

"Yeah it seems Brianna and Karley already like each other" Camille says when she sees how Brianna and Karley are interacting with each other

Logan was thankful that Brianna accepted Karley as her sister

"Where are we going now?" Camille asks Logan

"Texas then off to Minnesota" Logan says as he looks at the schedule

"Maybe while were there we can try to make one of our own" Camille says looking at him

"Not now Camille not in front of the newborns" he tells her

"I forgot they were here" she says as they pull apart

"What Karley do you want some attention too huh pretty girl?" he asks when he hears her fuss

Logan puts Alexis down, so he could pick up Karley

"Okay sweetie daddy has you" he says as he rocks her

As Logan rocks Karley she starts sucking on her fingers

"It looks like she can soothe herself when you rock her" Camille says when she sees Karley start drifting off to sleep

Brianna was doing the same thing with her fingers

"I swear I got the cutest girls in the world" he says as he lays Karley in one of the bassinets

"I still can't believe you gave birth to Alexis and Brianna" Camille says as she picks up Brianna and lays her next to Karley

"I can't either if I had to do it over again I wouldn't change a thing" he says as he lays Alexis down in the other bassinet

Logan covered up all three girls before going back through the photos of the girls when they were born

"You looked pretty good before you gave birth" Camille says when she saw the pictures of Logan before he went in the delivery room

"You did not want to see me after" he says with a chuckle

"Believe me I don't" she says as they continue to look through the pictures of all the girls when they were born

"It looks like Alexis loved you from the get go" Camille says when she sees Alexis snuggled on Logan

"Yeah hence why she doesn't want me to leave her side" he says when he hears her wake-up

"Alexis you didn't sleep very long sugar" he says as he picks her up to being her out to where him and Camille were

Logan sits down and rocks Alexis back to sleep

"It is clear that she envy's mommy more than Brianna and Karley do" Camille says as she gets a toy for Alexis just in case she wanted to play

"Yeah she does when she was born she snuggled on my chest and sucked on her fingers" he says as Alexis looks up at him

"Give it a try maybe she might fall back asleep" Camille suggest

Logan goes to the couch and lays down with Alexis

"You want to sleep with mommy princess?" he asks her

Alexis yawns and snuggles on Logan

"She is too cute" Camille says when Alexis looks up at Camille

"I said that when I saw her for the first time after she was born" he says as Alexis sucks on her fingers

Logan rubs her back and she starts drifting off to sleep, and soon he is fast asleep as well

"Night mommy Logan and night little Alexis" Camille says as she covers them up

Camille decides to grab Karley and lay down with her

"What, you want to snuggle with mommy too Brianna?" Camille asks her

Brianna coos in response

"I'll lay you with mommy" Camille says as she puts Brianna with Logan and Alexis

Camille picks up Karley and holds her as she sleeps

"Karley you get me baby girl" Camille tells the little baby who was still sleeping

(Texas)

"Ah this is too cute" James says when he enters the Mitchell's tour bus and he sees Logan asleep with the twins on his chest

"Yeah I wonder what Logan is dreaming about?" Camille asks James

"Probably it's a good dream that involves you, him and the girls" James says to her

"Or another dream where he is pregnant and he has the girls at different times" she tells him

Soon Karley starts to fuss

"Come here pretty girl and Uncle James will take you to the other tour bus, so Uncle Carlos can see you" James says as he take Karley to the other tour bus

The whole way to the tour bus James plays with Karley, and she loved all the attention she was getting from her favorite Uncles

"No way I want to see Karley" Gustavo says when he sees James carrying Karley

"Come on over, and we could give her a lot of attention" James tells his boss

Gustavo takes him up on the offer cause he wants to give Kendall a piece of his mind

(Mitchell tour bus)

Camille was straightening up the bus since Logan and the twins were sleeping, and Karley was with her favorite Uncles at the moment

"I'm going to leave you sleep Logie cause I know you need it" she tells him as he snores softly

Logan mumbles something in his sleep as she left to empty the trash can and diaper pail. Camille decided to go shopping cause they were low on supplies like diapers, wipes, lotion, q-tips, and other necessities needed to care for the babies

(James and Carlos tour bus)

Carlos was doing fun movements with Karley while James was doing funny faces, and Gustavo was doing funny voices causing her to giggle

"I swear she is too funny" James says as he sees her giggle

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Inside Logan's dream **


	9. Inside Logan's dream

**Inside Logan's dream**

_(The girls are three in Logan's dream, and Logan is pregnant once again)_

"_Give it back Alexis I was playing with it first" Brianna says as she chases after Alexis who had a toy that Brianna was playing with_

"_Hey careful I'm brushing my ponies" Karley says from the floor where she had her ponies in a nice little row_

_Alexis picks up one of Karley's ponies and takes it with her_

"_Alexis if you don't give it back I'm going to tell mom" Brianna says to her_

_Alexis sticks out her tongue, so Brianna calls for Logan_

"_Mommy Alexis took one of my dolls and she won't give it back" Brianna says calling out for Logan_

_Soon Logan appears with his five month belly leading the way_

"_Girls settle down I'm trying to sleep cause your little sister won't settle down with all this noise" he says as he appears_

"_Alexis took one of toys" Brianna says to him_

"_She also took one of my ponies and isn't giving it back to me" Karley says to him_

"_Alexis I want you to give back the toys that you took without permission cause what is the motto girls?" he asks them_

"_We don't take things that don't belong to us without asking them first" all three say in unison _

"_There Alexis I want you in time-out for five minutes for taking the toys without asking your sisters first" he tells her_

_Alexis goes to her corner of the apartment for her punishment_

"_Thank you mommy" Brianna says to him_

"_You're welcome princess now go play cause your baby sister is doing summersaults in my belly" he tells her_

_Brianna and Karley decide to go play together, so mommy has some peace and quiet for a couple of minutes_

"_Finally peace and quiet" he says as he sits down and rubs his belly and tries to get the newest member to settle down and go to sleep, so he could go to sleep himself_

_Logan was able to nap in peace while the girls played quietly with each other and doesn't disturb him in any way shape or form_

"_Now can you stop doing summer saults inside mommy little one?" he asks his five month belly_

_The baby didn't quiet listen to mommy she kept doing her own thing for a little bit_

"_Just don't wrap yourself up in your umbilical cord little one" he says as he rubs his belly to get the baby girl to stop for a little bit_

_Logan decides to hum a lullaby to get her to go to sleep, so he could go to sleep_

"_There we go that's better" he says when the baby stops moving inside of him and he goes to sleep for a couple of hours since everything is quiet as a mouse_

_(Three months later)_

_Logan is as big as a blimp and is ready to pop at any time_

"_Mommy can we cuddle for a little bit please?" Alexis asks him_

"_Sure I always have time to cuddle with my girls" he says as Alexis snuggles close to him_

"_Mommy when will Tabitha come?" she asks him_

"_I don't know princess right now it's hard to tell when she will come out" he says as they cuddle close together_

_Soon Brianna and Karley wants to snuggle as well_

"_I love this time with all of my girls" he says as the others cuddle close to him as Tabitha kicks up a storm in his belly_

"_Tabitha quit kicking me" Brianna tells her baby sister_

"_I don't know she is being really active today, and she must really love being with her big sisters" he says to Brianna_

_All three girls touch Logan's belly where Tabitha was kicking_

"_She is really kicking a lot daddy" Karley tells him_

"_I know I think she is telling me something" he says when he gets hit with a pain which he knows all too well from when he was pregnant with the twins and he was on tour as well_

_All three girls woke up cause they were excited to be big sisters that day_

"_I swear you girls are one of a kind" he says as he gets up to head for the hospital, so he could have little Tabitha Mitchell the newest member of the family_

"_Alexis I want you go down and get Uncle James and Carlos and tell them about mommy, Karley I want you to grab mommy's bag while I go down and see about the bus" Brianna tells her sisters as they spring into action and do what they were told by Brianna_

_Logan breathes through the pain until James and Carlos come down, so they could head to the hospital to have little Tabitha _

"_Don't worry Tabby your sisters are on the job to help get mommy to the hospital, so she could have you" he says to where Tabitha was kicking up a storm in his belly_

"_Are you ready to go to the hospital Loges?" James asks as he comes into Logan's apartment_

"_Ready as I'll ever be" Logan says as James picks him up and carries him bridal style out the door and to the Palm woods bus, so they could go to the hospital and have Tabitha_

"_James I don't think I'll make it to the hospital" Logan says as he got hit with another contraction_

"_Loges I don't think I can deliver Tabitha by myself" James says as they head back to Logan_

"_James you have to" Logan tells him_

_James decides to call the paramedics to transport Logan to the hospital, so he could have little Tabitha_

"_James I feel her coming out I'm not kidding" Logan says as he starts bearing down_

"_Can you hold it?" James asks him_

"_I don't think so apparently Tabitha has other plans" Logan says as he goes back to pushing Tabitha out_

_James decides to leaves cause he did not want to catch Tabitha, so he decides to go see Carlos_

_(End of dream)_

"Man that was some crazy dream" Logan says waking up from it

**Review**

**Next Chapter: The girls see Minnesota **


End file.
